Times are a' changing
by wailsofangels
Summary: Set after Episode 19 of Season two of OUAT. Dean and Sam hear about a strange little town in Maine. There are no records except of a little boy who said his father went missing there...
1. A sleepy little town

**A/N: So this is my first EVER fanfic. So if it's a load of crap, please tell me. And if it's a little OOC, I still don't give a damn.**

**Set after Episode 19 of Season two of OUAT. Dean and Sam hear about a strange town in Maine. There are no records except of a little boy who said his father went missing there...**

Chapter 1

A sleepy little town

Dean was sitting in the Impala, eating a slice of pie. Sam was inside the restaurant, asking for directions. _Jesus christ, _Dean thought. _How long does it take to ask for directions? We just need to get to New York._ And then another idea came to him right as Sam walked out. "Who were you flirting with? Was she hot?" He asked his younger brother, smiling. "Shut up," Sam said. The came a mumbled, "Jerk."  
"Bitch," Was all Dean said back. "So, do you have anything?" Sam shook his head.

"Did you check the website?" Again, Sam shook his head.

"God, Sammy. Are you finally thinking with your downstairs brain? Because this is not the time." Dean snapped.

"It's not that, it's just-" Sam sighed. "What?" Dean asked, growing increasingly impatient with his sibling. "It's been three weeks since we've been on a hunt, and we've found nothing. Maybe we should just take a break and let something find us."

Meanwhile, Dean had opened their father's journal, bookmarked it, and closed it. Then he pulled out his laptop and had gone to the Supernatural website. "Looks like we just did," He said. "Hey Sammy, you ever heard of a Storybrooke, Maine?"

()()()()()()()()()

It was dark out. All Emma could see was the dark outline of a car. And a large sign, that read, _Welcome to Storybrooke._ That wasn't good. She moved closer. Was that...a Chevy Impala? It was a damn nice car, that's for sure. Upon closer inspection, she saw two men sitting in the car. The one in the passenger seat had a little less than shoulder length brown hair, and was very tall. His head was bent forward in sleep. The other one, in the drivers seat, had short-cropped, sandy blond hair. Light brown freckles dotted his nose and cheeks. Opposite to the other man, his head was bent back. A closed laptop was sitting next to him. He held a notebook in his hand.

It was big, with large bits of paper sticking out from either side. And in the dead center of the right page were two words scrawled and circled in red marker. _Storybrooke, Maine._  
_Oh shit,_ Emma thought, before the blond man's eyes snapped open. He seemed to be looking directly at her, and his eyes glowed in the dim moonlight. They were a light green, like clear grass. He looked as if he were about to say something, and then everything faded to black.

Emma woke up, hot and sweaty. She _never _had dreams. Ever.

"What the hell?" She said out loud, pulling a loose strand of hair out of her mouth. As her mind cleared, the first thing that popped into her head was, "Tamara." Emma's eyes widened.  
And then she started thinking about the blond man and his partner. _Had he really seen me? _Emma thought, It could be possible. The '_Welcome to Storybrooke'_ sign should've had subtext that said, '_You're about to get screwed. We hope your stay is _magical_!' _That would have helped Emma believe Henry a lot earlier.

Emma Swan was really starting to hate magic.

()()()()()()()()()

"No. Why do you ask?" Sam looked at his brother, wondering why the hell they were going to a little town in Maine that wasn't even on the map. "It's in Dad's journal. And someone on the website put on a private chat. It said, 'Go to Storybrooke, Maine.' And that was it." Dean replied. "What does it say in the journal?" Sam asked, reaching for the clunky bundle of paper. "Nothing," Dean scratched his chin. "That's the thing. There's nothing on it." Sam flipped through the pages until he found the right one. It was in the center of the notebook, scrawled in messy red letters.

"Sam, you need to take a look at this." Dean nudged his brother in the shoulder, pulling up a webpage. "I searched Storybrooke, and this came up. In 1983, some kid named Owen said he and his dad had gone hiking in the woods, and the next day, Storybrooke had appeared. He was staying in town for a couple days, and when he left his father was chased down by the mayor and sheriff for DUI. He never saw his dad again. But he said he was taken by an evil witch. When the authorities came, they took Owen for therapy, and searched the surrounding area. Eventually, some group took the poor kid for 'help.'" Dean air quoted the last word.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "That seems up our alley, right?" Dean nodded.

"So we just find this Owen guy, and ask him about Storybrooke and where it is. Right?"

"That's the thing Sammy," Dean scratched his chin. "When the cops came to find Owen's dad..."

"Yeah?"

"Sammy, there _is _no Stoorybrooke."

"Damn," was all Sam said.

* * *

**I know the chapter was short. But this is my first FF ever, so I can only get better right? Please Review, or don't. But if you don't review, think of all the stories you'll be killing. No reviews, no updates. (OMG, I'm such a liar. ;P)**


	2. strangers in the night

"So, how the hell do we find it?" Sam was looking at his brother. "Hell, I don't know!" Dean replied. Then, the laptop beeped. "What the-" Sam said, pulling the computer over. "Who's _H_Mills gmailcom_?" Dean shrugged. "The same guy who sent me the message about Storybrooke. What does it say now?" Sam scrolled down the screen._  
_

"It says; 43° 30′ N, 70° 21′ W, coastal Maine. Tell me what car you're driving, and stay in front of the 'Welcome' sign. I'll come and get you. Here's my number. 604-352-9619.  
-_H_" Sam finished.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell did we get ourselves into?" Dean whined. "And even better, I finished my pie! They better have some damn good pie up there, or I swear to God I'm gonna ram the first evil son of a bitch I see."

Sam sighed at his sibling. There it was. The legacy of the Winchesters.  
He began typing on the screen. "What're you doing?" Dean demanded, pulling the laptop out of Sam's hands.

"No one write's about my baby but me." He said beginning to type.

"You sure you can spell all those big words?" Sam said, mock concern lacing his tone.

"Shutup, smartass." Dean bit back, clicking the _send_ button.

"Okay, we're in South Carolina, how far to Maine?" Sam looked at his brother.

"Give me a day and a half, nonstop. But first, go back inside and get me two things. One, that hot waitress's number. And two, another slice of pie."

Sam rolled his eyes, opening the car door. "Lazyass,"

"Keep talkin' Sammy, and no bathroom breaks the whole way up."

Meanwhile, a very excited twelve-year-old was receiving a very exciting email, through an I-Phone.

()()()()()()()()()

Emma made her way downstairs, still frazzled from her dream. It was so _confusing._ Had the man really seen her? And how would they know about Storybrooke? It made no sense. No one ever came to Storybrooke. Even after the curse was broken, Neal had only brought Tamara. But something led Emma to believe that she was hiding something. Something bad. All she could do was hop for the best.

When she arrived in the kitchen, Henry was sitting at the table, furiously writing something down on a piece of paper. His phone was sitting in front of him, opened up on a very wordy page. When Emma approached, he quickly hid the paper in his backpack, and turned the phone off, sliding it into one of the backpack's many pockets. She didn't even bother. "Mom, what's wrong?" Henry asked, looking at her skeptically. "Nothing, I'm fine." Emma replied, ruffling his hair. "For someone with a lying superpower, you sure are a bad liar." Emma smiled for the first time this morning. "Well how would you know I'm not fine?"

"Your hairs all messed up, and you look like you just saw a ghost." Emma's smile faded.

"I had a dream..." Emma started. "And there was this car, parked on the side of the road. Parked in front of the Storybrooke sign. There were these two guys. One of them had a notebook, and it said Storybrooke on it."

Henry's smile faded, and he nervously glanced at his bag. "What kind of car was it?" Emma's brow furrowed. "I think it was a Chevy Impala."

"Welp, I gotta go to school, bye Emma!" And with that, he was out the door. Regina was god-knows-where, so she couldn't walk Henry. But he was a big boy, so Emma decided to do something she only ever did with him. She decided to trust him.

"What the hell...?" Emma thought for the umpteenth time that day. "I need to find Neal." Not even caring about her messed up hair, she quickly pulled it up in a ponytail and slipped on her black jacket. The door locking with a soft click behind her.

()()()()()()()()()

They had just stopped outside of Storybrooke. A couple yards in front of them was the old 'Welcome' sign. Dean was going to call this 'H' guy, but Sam thought better of it. It was eleven thirty at night, after all.

Sitting in the black interior of the Impala, the younger Winchester quickly fell asleep. Dean took a little longer. Flipping to the marked page in his father's notebook, he looked down at the coordinates he had copied off of the email. Pulling out a map, he scanned the page until he found what he was looking for.

Where Storybrooke was, was all forest. Nothing. And this was the most recently updated map. 2003. Something was definitely going on. He folded up the map, slipping it into his pocket. Too tired, to process all of this, Dean quickly fell asleep, leaning his head against the backseat.

* * *

Dean never had dreams like this. Ever. So when a beautiful blonde woman all dressed in white comes to him, he of course thinks it's real. He could feel her presence. Ghosting over the rocky pavement and eventually sitting between him and Sam. He could feel her getting closer.

But what was even weirder, he could _hear_ her thoughts. _Oh shit_, he heard her 'say.' And then she felt a hand right next to his, scanning the page of the notebook.

And then, he could move. His eyes snapped open. She was even more beautiful up close, and held an air of authority. Her golden-blonde hair was in curls, and she wore a very _revealing_ white dress. A deep V in the fabric allowed him clear access of her chest, and because the lower part of the dress was shorter in the front, he also got a clear view of her legs.

Her eyes were a stormy blue, almost green, and they were filled with... what? Curiosity. Worry. And fear. But there was something else. Her face was a light shade of red. Her eyes were a little puffy, and her cheeks glistened. Had she been _crying_?

He opened his mouth to ask who she was, when she vanished. He woke up immediately. Daylight was streaming in through the car windows, and Sam was snoring lightly.

_What the hell is going on here?_ Dean was seriously confused. And what was even more confusing was that a young boy was standing in front of the Storybrooke sign, waving, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Dean groaned, and let his head fall back against the seat.

()()()()()()()()()

Emma woke up from the same dream. Except this time, the blond man seemed a little more alert. He had looked her over, and had met her eyes. And she could _hear_ his thoughts. _Good legs. Nice chest. Is she a woman in white? Why had she been crying? Who-_ and then she just _had _ to wake up.

She couldn't deny that the two men were handsome, but she needed to know why they were in Storybrooke. She couldn't be sure who they were working for. And after losing Neal...

Emma felt fresh tears forming in her eyes. She needed to be strong. For Henry. She hadn't told him yet. He had been with Ruby most of the night, and Emma was too tired. Tamara and Greg were already gone. Like they had just disappeared. Maybe they were meeting up with the guys in the car.

She showered quickly, pulling on jeans, a tank top, and her black wool jacket. There was a note on the kitchen table. It was from Henry. _Went to pick up some friends. They're gonna help  
-H_

"What the hell was that for?" Emma thought out loud. And then she flipped the paper over, and her eyes widened. In Henry's neat handwriting, were the words, _1967 Chevy Impala. _

Oh. Shit.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you liked this chapter my lovelies! I edited the crap out of it. More chapters on their way. Maybe I'll get two in. Happy fourth darlings! and remember, writing a review is like writing amazing poetry that I love!**


	3. onward! with a ship and a cell phone (P1

**Hello darlings! So, umm, computer wonked, so you might want to reread the first two chapters. I promise smooth sailing from now on though! Love! And know, that 'through the wormhole w/ a ship and a cell phone' is part one of a two part piece.**

* * *

The little kid made his way over to the car. Dean rolled down the window as he approached. "Who the hell are you?" He said in an inquisitive tone. The boy rolled his eyes. "You sound just like my mom when she met me." Dean furrowed his brow.

"I was adopted," he explained. "And then I went and found my birth mother, so she could break the curse."

Sam was up now, and looking at Henry. "Curse?" The little boy nodded. "Yep, everyone in Storybrooke is a fairy tale character. They didn't know who they were for twenty-eight years, until my mom came and broke it."

The brothers were both staring at the boy, fully attentive. "And again, who the hell are you?" Asked Dean, ignoring Sam's look.

"Henry Mills," he said, sticking his hand through the window. "You're the Winchester brothers, and you're going to help me get rid of the magic here. And maybe get my dad back." He said a little more quietly.

The two brothers looked at each other. "You've got to be kidding me." Dean said.  
"We'll see if we can," Sam answered Henry. He gave him an assuring smile. Then he smacked his brother across the head. "Ow!"

A guilty smile spread across Henry's face. "Thanks, and ummm, could I get a ride with you guys? I kinda walked here."

Dean stared at him. Sam nudged his brother. "Wow, he sounds just like you."

"Hey kid, do you like pie?" Henry's face lit up.

"You sound _so_ much like my mom. And yes, I love pie."

Dean grinned. He was liking this kid already. "Get in," Dean said. Henry slipped inside, and the three of them sped down the road, into the magical, screwy town of Storybrooke.

()()()()()()()()()

Emma had searched all of the usual places Henry would be. Nowhere, he was nowhere. She was about to call Charming and Snow, when low and behold, in walked Henry.

"Jesus Christ, Henry! Don't ever scare me like that again! Are you alright, are you hurt?" Emma asked, sounding completely pissed and worried at the same time.

"Wow, she does sound like me," a voice said from the hallway. "Guys, come in! You can't stand in the hallway all the time! Not for Operation Impala!" Henry said exasperatedly.

"Operation Impala? Like the thing you wrote on the back of the note?" Emma questioned her son. He nodded. "Sorry, mom, but you're not part of it."

Emma was trying very hard not to be a little hurt and confused. He seemed to be handling losing his father pretty well. And then, things just went even more downhill.

"See Sammy, this kid is amazing! Operation-" Dean said, stepping in and stooping when he noticed Emma. The blonde woman froze. It was _this man. _The one from her dreams. She realized how cliche it sounded, but she didn't care. "You," he said, no emotion on his face.

"You," she said back, pushing Henry behind her. "Henry, go into my room, and don't come out until I say."

"But mom!" He protested, but Emma cut him off. "Now." Her eyes were blazing, and her face was dead serious. "Fine," he grumbled, heading up the stairs.

* * *

Sam came in after Dean, and everything went as he_ hadn't _expected. When Dean and Henry's mom were looking at each other, he had thought she was an old girlfriend of his. He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Why the hell are you here? Who are you? Are you here to hurt my son? Because I swear to God, you sons of bitches..."

Dean took a step forward. "We're not trying to hurt your son. I'm Michael and this is Tom-"

"Bullshit," Emma growled, pulling out her gun. "Tell me the truth, or I will shoot you."

"Damn, she really is like you." Sam said. "I'm Sam, and this is my brother, Dean. Your son called us to help him, 'Get rid of the magic here in Storybrooke?'" He continued, a little confused. Emma's hostility was gone. Replaced with a deadpanned expression

"Please sit down, I'll call my parents." The brother's began to sit down, but Emma stopped Dean. "Not you, buddy. You're coming with me." She said as she walked into her parents' room. Dean closed the door behind him, assuming she expected privacy.

She walked right up to him, until their noses were almost touching. Dean would have looked at her lips, but he thought she would kick his ass if he did.

"You've been having the dreams too, right?" Emma said, breaking the silence. "Miss Mills-" Emma pushed him. Hard.  
"I am _not_ Miss Mills."

"Then who the hell are you?" Dean questioned, very frustrated. "Emma. Emma Swan." Her blue eyes lit up a little, so she wasn't too pissed at him anymore. "So, _Emma_. What do you think the dreams mean?"

The blonde looked at him for a minute, eyes calculating and stormy. "I have no clue."

"Well that does a hell of a lot of good,"

Emma smiled. "Why does Henry think you can help him?" Dean leaned against the dresser, eyeing the sassy woman. "This is going to sound nuts-"

"I've reevaluated my definition of 'nuts.' So go ahead."

Dean grinned. "My brother and I, we kinda hunt monsters. Demons, spirits, the thing that's hiding in your closet. All of that stuff. And that kid thinks we can get rid of magic, but the thing is...we don't necessarily believe in it." Emma chuckled softly. "Well, you're sure as hell about to." Dean's head turned slightly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Magic exists. I'm proof. My mom's Snow White and my dad's Prince Charming."

"You're crazy,"

"Says the man who hunts monsters."

"Fair point," a little smile was on his lips.

* * *

After Dean had explained their conversation to Sam, Henry had come back down and had shown the brothers his book. Emma was calling her parents. They came immediately, with Regina following close behind.

Then came the, "Who the hell are you?" from Charming. Snow put her hand on his arm. "At least it's not Hook," Dean groaned. "You have got to be joking," Sam pushed his brother. "Sorry, my brother's not used to this kind of stuff. I'm Sam and this is Dean. Henry called us." Charming seemed to relax a little. Bu then Dean had to go and be an ass. "Damn Emma, your mom's looks like she's the same age as you." Snow blushed a little, and Emma stepped on his foot.

When the diamond was activated, it felt like a huge earthquake was happening. Everyone started arguing. "We all have to work together!" Henry spoke up, and in walked the last person anyone wanted to see.

"From the mouths of babes, I'd say the lad has a point." said the pirate. And then came a punch from Charming. "For the last time we met," the Prince growled. "Bloody hell," Hook muttered, wiping his lip. Another rumble shook the entire apartment.

"OKAY, EVERYBODY JUST FREAKIN' FREEZE FOR A GODDAMN SECOND!" Everyone looked at Dean. "So your telling me that some diamond was 'activated', and we're all gonna die unless we stop it?" Regina explained. "You were born here, like Henry, so no. _You_ won't die. But thanks for including yourself." Hook tilted his head. "Who's this wanker?" The older Winchester pulled out his gun. "I swear to God, buddy. Shut the hell up. And. Let. Me. Think." Emma looked at the blond man. Nobody ever got Hook to be quiet, not even her.

Sam was staring at the pirate, finally noticing the hook where his left hand should be. "Holy shit," he said, impressed. "You're Captain Hook."

"Language around my son, guys." Came from Emma.

Hook grinned at Sam. "I like this one. He's not as annoying." Dean had put his gun down, and shrugged. "True,"

"Sorry to interrupt this budding bromance, but aren't we all about to die?" Regina interjected. "Which is why I'm here to help," Hook continued. "I know where they're keeping the beans, and if we get to them-"

"We can open a portal," Emma finished.

"I'll go with Hook," Charming said. "And if he does anything, I'll shoot him in the face."

"Why would you do that?" A voice next to Henry said. Everyone jumped, even Regina.

"CAS?!"

* * *

**Soooooo...whaddya think? Review, and I'll continue!**


	4. onward! part 2

**Hello Darlings! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. That crazy thing called life happened, and I had to postpone. Here's the newest chappy, and hopefully I'll update again soon. Love!**

* * *

"Holy F-" Hook began.

"LANGUAGE!" Emma snapped at the pirate.

"Am I interrupting something?" Said the man who had just appeared. He had raven hair, blue eyes, and a large brown trench coat on. His blue tie glimmered, and he looked a little confused.

"Great timing Cas," muttered the Winchesters.

"I know you," Regina said, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Always a pleasure to see you too, Regina." Cas said, sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"How the hell do you know each other?" David asked. "Well-" Regina began, but Dean cut her off. "No offense, sweetheart, but you two can reminisce later. Right now, we have to save Storybrooke." Cas nodded, and in a few minutes, plans were made. David, Hook, and Dean were gone in a second. Cas had just vanished, which didn't surprise the Winchesters at all. Snow and Sam had gone to the town square to rally up the townspeople, leaving Emma and Regina to stop the trigger.

_Please work,_ Emma thought as she exited her old home, probably for the last time.

* * *

Everything went well. Until that bastard Hook took the bean. Dean was furious, Sam could tell. His lips were set in a hard line, and his hands were balled into fists, slowly turning white.

The look on Emma's face was enough to send Sam into action. "Let me try to find him," he said. Before anyone could answer, he was off, ready to kick Hook's ass.

* * *

Dean didn't expect Emma to be weak. From the moment he met her, he hadn't. But seeing her like that, about to cry...

At least she had her parents.

All he could do was look away, anywhere but at the faces of these people.

And then, Emma started thinking.

"Maybe I can help," she said, looking at Regina. She gave a curt nod, and Emma stepped forward. Placing her hands across from Regina's, she started to feel the pull of the magic. It felt exhilarating. The trigger gave off a flash of blue light, and clinked onto the rocky floor. Dean caught Emma before she collapsed.

* * *

Emma'd never felt so exhausted. And of course, Regina was fine. The blonde pulled herself out of Dean's arms and muttered a quick "Thanks,"

"Holy freaking shit," was all he said. Emma let out a little laugh. She was just relieved. "We did it, Henry! We did it."

No response.

Snow quietly picked up a bundle lying on the ground. It's Henry's backpack. A look of horror spread across Emma's face as she realized her son was gone. "Greg and Tamara," was all she said.

Everyone took off running out of the mine.

* * *

They were too far. Tamara threw the bean into the water, and it swirled to a full sized twenty foot whirlpool. And then a fast moving blur came at Greg, and they tumbled into the vortex.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled. Emma ran after the cluster that had fallen into the water, trying to join them. But David held her back. Dean was already running, and Snow had to tackle him to the ground. "No, we have to save Henry!" Emma pushed against her dad. Snow offered her hand to Dean, and he quickly got up. He ran his hand over his face.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed, while flipping off the sky. Thunder boomed. "Right back at ya," he yelled.

Belle and Rumpel came around the corner, wondering what the hell was going on. "Well, Emma helped stop the trigger, and that bastard Hook took the bean." Dean explained. Rumpel glanced at Emma. Emma glanced at the now Belle, who gave her a small nod and a smile. Dean looked Belle over. The group was in a tight circle, conversing on what to do next. "What's that?" Belle asked, pointing out at the bay. Everyone turned around to see the ship coming closer to the harbor.

"Is that-"

"Hook," Emma finished her father. Dean turned his head at Emma. He noticed the sound in her voice, even though no one else did. It was hopeful, glad, and there was something else, something Dean could only title as love. _Huh, princess must have a soft spot for a certain pirate._ He thought. And then Emma turned to him, a little smile on her face. He nodded towards the looming ship setting anchor, and her smile got just a little bigger.

XXXXX

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked, rushing around to the gangplank. "Helping," The pirate responded. "I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself." Emma said, eyeing him carefully. He tossed her a black pouch, which Dean assumed contained the bean. "Maybe I just needed reminding that I could," Hook's blue eyes glowed with a seriousness and Emma's head snapped up to meet them. Dean couldn't believe how oblivious everyone else was to the obvious eye fucking they were doing.

"Henry was taken through a portal by Tamara and Greg. My brother went in after them. Can we please get a move on?" Dean summarized. "Right. I offer my ship and my services, so all aboard." Hook said, ignoring Dean's rudeness.

Everyone filed in, until only Belle, Rumpel, Dean and David were on the ground. Belle and Rumpel stepped away for a moment, having their heart to heart. When they appeared to be finished, Dean came up to Belle, and reached in his pocket. She looked at him curiously, her blue eyes sparkling. Dean held out his keys, looking at them one more time before dropping them into the brunette's outstretched hand. "Take care of my baby," He said seriously, closing her fingers around the shiny clump of metal.

"Is it the '67 Chevy Impala parked outside my library?" She asked. Dean nodded. "I'll read up on it. I promise nothing will happen to her." Then Belle planted a light kiss on Dean's cheek, and walked away.

When he turned around, David was restraining Rumpelstiltskin and his not-so-friendly-looking cane. Oops.

* * *

Snow and David were clutching the riggings tightly, as were Regina and Gold. Emma now stood behind Hook, gripping the mast, as she watched the pirate toss the little clear bean into the water. Dean was at the front of the ship, meeting the portal head on. Because that's what Dean did. The ship picked up speed, and he kept his eyes on the swirling blue water as it came up to meet the Jolly Roger, swallowing them whole.

* * *

**Welp, tell me if it sucked. I've had this case of writer's block, but I promise things will be much better.**


End file.
